Red and Blue
by Z3R0-TH3-H3R0
Summary: #21 Next to Mako was out of the question, they had just broken up after all. She would've slept against Bolin, but Naga's tail currently occupied that spot. So, that only left one other option. – A series of 100 Korra and Asami drabbles/one-shots/prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a little something, since I recently got into the Legend of Korra! The only pairing I ship is Korrasami!

**Title:** Sato-mobile

**Words:** 186

"Whoa… it's amazing!" Korra's eyes beamed with awe as she and Naga got off their ride and trotted into Republic city.

As the two were taking in the view, something sped passed them. Korra's eyes followed the thing, forgetting about the view. It was weird; it had four tires and an elegant design.

What was it?

"That most be the latest model of the Sato-mobile!" An elderly man exclaimed next to Korra, also admiring the "Sato-mobile" as it sped away.

Korra eyed the Sato-mobile as it slowly disappeared into the city. She smiled.

Nice.

Still eyeing the Sato-mobile, Korra heard a high-pitched sound–much like the sound the Sato-mobile made– coming from her right. She whipped around right in time to see a smaller version of the car, but only with two wheels and no windows or doors. She locked eyes with the driver of the contraption for a few second before it sped off into the city as well.

Korra arched her head, still following that weird looking car with her eyes. She scratched her slightly red cheeks.

That driver had some gorgeous green eyes.

**A/N:** This story is really just to vent some stress, (and express my love for Korra X Asami.) I do **NOT** ship Mako with anyone! (I don't think he's dating material, despite him being hot.)

So what do you think? I was thinking that they should be short drabbles/one-shots. Review if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This one is based off of episode 4. One of my favorites! (Except the Mako and Asami thing -_-, despite them being canon, I don't like them. It's bound to end bad sometimes. Just seems forced to me.)

**Title:** Familiar

**Words: **308

Korra groaned, and attempted to water-bend in peace as Mako went on and on about some _gorgeous girl with green eyes _during practice.

Korra huffed as she heard Mako sigh like a lovesick boy, and focused her annoyance into a water-bending combo she used to pro-bend. Once the steam cleared, she gave one last huff and marched out of the gym, both brothers watching her leave silently.

Its not that she was mad… from what she heard, the girl must be drop-dead-gorgeous, but must he bring it to practice? Practice was a time to train, not… fawn over girls.

She let out an angry groan as she flung the doors of the arena open, and walked out into the city. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, until she bumped shoulders with a stranger

"Sorry." Korra growled as she glanced back and caught a glimpse of a girl with black wavy hair, and green eyes. The girl offered her a small smile.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Korra rolled her eyes, and walked off, leaving the stranger in front of the arena.

It was when Korra had reached the port on the Air temple that she realized who she bumped into.

A gorgeous girl with green eyes–just like the one Mako had been daydreaming about. Korra slapped her forehead. That was the same girl!

But she had other things to worry about, like Amon and the whole Task force thing. Not to mention her Avatar training.

She sighed, pushing her thoughts into the darkest corner of her mind, and prepared herself for air-bending meditation with Tenzin.

Hours after meditation, Korra unconsciously thought that the stranger–the girl Mako had been fawning over–looked slightly familiar. Especially her eyes–emerald green eyes.

Oh well.

**A/N:** Hehe. Well review if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** If you guys want me to write about something in particular, you could put it in a review! As of this moment, I've written the first six chapters, so I'm just typing them. Excuse my mistakes; I'll take care of them later! (I do edit them, but I always miss one or two.)

**Title:** Clearing the Air

**Words:** 340

Korra hardly knew the girl and already, she had a horrible impression about her.

Asami Sato.

"_It's lovely to meet you. Mako has told me so much about you." _Korra mocked as she hid behind some pillars to the right of the gala, finally away from Tarrlok. She huffed in annoyance as she rested against a nearby wall, listening to the sounds of clanking, talking, laughing–

"Korra." Korra casually turned to her left and met emerald eyes.

Oh great.

Asami offered her a small smile as she casually crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes were reflecting no visible emotion.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but there's nothing going on with Mako and I–" Korra blushed fiercely.

"Wha… I–it's not like that!" Korra stammered, looking everywhere except the beauty talking her. Asami paused, then bursted out into a few giggles.

"I see," She stated politely, as her small smile grew larger, "So all that negative energy was…?" Korra stared at the floor ashamed.

"Look," she admitted slowly, Asami listening attentively, "It got me all annoyed when Mako started mentioning you during practice. And," She scratched the back of her head nervously, "I'm sorry for running into you the other day."

Korra finally met Asami's gentle gaze.

"Apology accepted, but–" Asami paused for effect, "Since there's nothing going on between you and Mako–

"And there's nothing going on between you and Mako?" Korra interrupted, slightly suspicious. Asami shook her head, continuing where she left off.

"No there isn't, I was wondering if we could be friends? Because I have a feeling I'll be seeing you more often…" Korra grinned and nodded. Asami turned and started to head towards the life of the gala.

"And Asami," Asami turned around, curiosity evident in her eyes, "I'm sorry for judging you so quickly." Asami gave her a small smile, one that reached her green eyes.

"Thank you Korra, and I hope that we can become great friends one day." They shared a smile.

They did.

**A/N:** This would have been PERFECT to prevent that entire Mako X Asami gunk! Dx It's perfectly fine if you don't like it, but I do want to know what you think of it. Good or bad!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I hope you guys are enjoying this!

**Title:** Pro-Bending

**Words: **184

She had no idea what it was that lured her to this sport. Maybe it was the excitement in the air as everyone cheered for his or her team. Or how the benders danced around the platform while fighting–or maybe _how_ they bended.

Asami had no clue what it was, but she liked Pro-Bending. It always excited her to see the matches, especially the Fire Ferrets. Bolin, Mako, and Korra were an amazing team.

Bolin was tough and it showed in his bending. He was the defense of the team.

Mako was cool, calm, and collected, just like his bending style. He was the offense of the team.

And Korra was something. Maybe it had to do with her being the Avatar, but she always surprised Asami. She would adapt to anything the other teams would throw at her. She was the offense and defense of the team, and complimented the brother's unique fighting style.

Asami had no idea what it was, but she liked Pro-Bending.

Asami's eyes drifted to the newest addition of the Fire Ferrets.

Or maybe she liked the Pro-Benders.

**A/N:** Maybe it was the sport or the benders. The world may never know!

Review, if you would like, I do take anonymous reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks BladeMaster357 for reviewing!

**Title:** Amon

**Words:** 226

She was trembling with fear as she watched Amon take away Tahno's bending.

He did it so fast and calmly that Asami was frozen in shock. When she first heard the rumors about Amon taking away people's bending, she assumed it was an empty threat.

It was no empty threat–it was real.

Tahno attempted to water-bend at Amon, but no water shot out at his command. Tahno fell limp against the platform, not moving.

It was true.

Amon and his chi blockers began to retreat, flying away on steal cables as the arena began to burn away.

Realization began to dawn on Asami, bringing her back to her senses.

Moments ago, a chi blocker had come, attempting to knock out her and her father, but Asami had over came him and knocked him out instead.

She turned around and kicked the chi blocker to make sure he was still out. Confirming that he was unconscious, she gathered up her father's limp body.

On impulse, she looked back at the burning arena just in time to see a column of water shoot out towards the retreating Amon and his chi blockers.

Korra.

A warm feeling filled Asami's body as Korra drew closer to the enemies. Watching the Avatar at her best, a lone thought passed through her buzzing mind.

She was safe. They were all safe.

**A/N:** Oh! So it's Korra who saves the day? Not Mako! Asami, you better make the switch soon… because Mako's not as good as the AVATAR!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey there guys! I currently got 2 more reviews! :D I'm the happiest person in the world.

**Title:** Study

Words: 245

Asami never thought that she would be doing this.

Swiftly, she walked across the hallway, various books in hand. Shifting the books to her left arm, she knocked on Korra's room in the Air Temple. She heard the shuffling of feet, and then the door swung open.

Korra looked surprised, "Oh Asami! What's up," Asami was about to explain, when Korra popped her head out the door, scanning left and right, "Chi Blockers?" Asami rolled her eyes playfully.

"No Chi Blockers here Avatar, but I do need your help." Asami shifted the books to her right arm to get Korra's attention. Korra glanced down at them, obvious to what they were.

"They're textbooks," Still Korra had no clue.

"Books? For what?" Korra looked so adorable with her head slanted to the side, her blue eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

"Well, I need you to help me study for an upcoming exam in one of my classes." As Asami was explaining, Korra opened her door wider, allowing Asami to enter.

"I didn't know you went to school!" Korra stated, closing the door to her room. Asami got comfortable on the Avatar's bed.

"I finished already, but I do take college classes here and there," Korra nodded, also getting comfortable next to Asami. "So are you going to help a friend out here?" Korra put her finger to her chin, deep in thought–she was thinking about it.

"Why not! I've memorized the Air-bending drills already."

**A/N:** Simple, sweet and to the point. Just like Korrasami.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Have any of you read my latest story "Nonbender"?

**Title:** Nightmares

**Words: **797

"_I'll take away your bending forever!" Amon's hand drew closer, until he pressed his fingers to her forehead –_

Korra sat up rite in bed, a scream caught in her throat. Her body was covered in sweat and her heart racing like on of Asami's cars. With frantic eyes, she searched around her dark room, searching for signs of Amon or his Chi Blockers. Her room was empty. Slowly, Korra calmed down, her heart rate and breathing returning back to normal.

Just another nightmare.

Shaking away the fear and anticipation from her body, she got out of bed. She slipped on her jacket and shoes, not bothering to put her hair up in it's usual hairstyle. As quickly as she could, she slid the door to her room open, and closed it as quietly as possible.

There was no sense in waking anyone up at this ungodly hour.

"Korra?" Korra jumped at the sound of her name, and whirled around to see Asami at her own doorway, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Asami. Go back to bed–" Asami stopped rubbing her eyes, and stepped out of her room's doorway. Korra's eyes drifted from her face, downward. She was in a plain red t-shirt with some black short shorts, she has wearing no make-up and her hair was down. Even at night, Asami Sato was gorgeous.

Asami walked close enough to lift up Korra's chin and lock eyes with her. Korra could feel herself breaking down inside.

"I heard you Korra. What's wrong?" Before she could contain herself, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and buried her head in the taller girl's shoulder.

"I'm-m…. no…t …. go… od en…. oug..h." Korra's body shook as she tried to contain the sobs pouring out of her. Asami wordlessly wrapped her arms around the Avatar, her eyes also getting teary. She kissed the top of Korra's hair.

"No, that's nonsense. You're amazing." Despite Asami's nice words, they did nothing to stop Korra's sobs. Korra gave a small laugh that sounded more sad than happy.

"Sto…p… sa…ying….t…hat….! I'm-m…. hor…i…ible!... I… can't-t … do… an…ythi..ng!" Asami squeezed Korra tightly, a few tears streaming down her cheek.

"Stop that. It's not true. If it wasn't for you, the Equalist would be all over Republic city!" Asami desperately tried to get to her friend, attempt to reason with her. Korra pulled away, wiping away the tears that just kept coming.

"Ya….b-bu…t …Am…on… he…he's…. I.. I ca…n't–" Korra's blood shot eyes began to glow bright blue and she started to float off the ground.

"I… ca…n't…. do an….yth…ing!" Bits of the wall broke off and floated around Korra, water from various areas floated their way around her, and fire began to glow from Korra's hands.

The Avatar State.

Asami watched in shocked silence as the Avatar continued to sob despite being in the Avatar State, tears streaming down her face.

As slowly as she could, she walked closer to Korra and extended her arm upward. Korra didn't respond when Asami touched her cheek lovingly and pulled her down softly. As Korra got closer to Asami, she sobbed angrily;

"I… sho….uld….n't …be t….he Av…a…tar! I …ca…n't do–" Asami pressed her lips against Korra's, cutting off the Avatar's cries. Slowly, Korra's eyes closed and the bits and pieces of walls fell to the ground, the fire burned out, and the water splashed to the ground. She floated back down, Asami's lips still silencing her.

Once Asami was sure Korra had calmed down, she pulled away softly, both of her hands now on Korra's cheeks wiping away the remaining tears. Slowly, Korra opened her eyes; they were now normal color.

"A-Asami, I–" Asami placed her lips back on Korra's warm ones, cutting her off again. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against the Avatar's.

"Don't apologize to me." She gave Korra's cheek a quick kiss. She reached for the Avatar's hands and pulled her into her room. Korra didn't protest.

She closed her door and lead Korra to her bed. Korra sat down with a little push from Asami, staring at her with confused eyes.

What was Asami doing?

Wordlessly, Asami pulled off Korra's boots and jacket and climbed into bed with her.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." Korra laid down, her back against the wall, facing Asami. Asami covered them both, before draping her arm around Korra's waist, pulling her closer. Korra didn't object and instead wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, cuddling into her neck. Quietly, Asami stroked Korra's hair.

"Asami… Thank you." Was the last thing Korra said before she drifted into a peaceful sleep, the first she had in weeks.

If she stayed awake longer, she would have felt Asami's lips on her forehead, wishing her a good night.

A/N: … Yup. Why do I picture that this is something that Asami would do? Hmm… must be all that shipping gone to my head.

DEATH TO MAKORRA/MAKASAMI! Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** ;_; Thank you for all the reviews guys!

**Title/Prompt:** Air-Bender (BladeMaster357)

Words: 913

"You can what?" Korra cried, stepping away from Asami in a dramatic way. Asami playfully rolled her eyes, and giggled. She stepped closer to Korra, and whispered.

"I can Air-Bend." Korra eyed her skeptically. "Prove it." Asami smiled, almost smugly. With a twist of her wrist, a cluster of leaves suddenly flew into the air, staying suspended until Asami flicked them away. Korra almost glared at the leaves.

"That could've been the wind…" Asami giggled again. With another twist of her wrist, she blew a gust of wind directly into Korra's face, knocking her off her feet. Asami bursted out laughing at Korra's unbelievable reaction; it was too cute.

"That's what you get for not believing me." Korra huffed, as she got up and patted down her clothes. Afterwards, she raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay, I believe you…" Korra mumbled something that Asami didn't catch. Dramatically, Asami put a hand to her ear and leaned into Korra's face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Korra blushed, and spoke up a little clearer.

"Can…teach… air-bending… Tenzin…" Asami understood her, but she wanted the Avatar to blush. She continued to lean in, making Korra's blush worsen.

"What…?"

"CAN YOU TEACH ME AIR-BENDING SINCE I CAN'T LEARN FROM TENZIN!" Asami bursted out laughing, and gave Korra a small nod.

"I thought you would never ask!"

**-An Hour Later-**

"Tenzin!" Korra cried as she ran to her afternoon meditation at a full sprint. Tenzin didn't move a muscle as he continued to meditate.

"Good Morning Korra, nice of you to join us." Tenzin spoke, his lips barely moving.

A gust of air suddenly smacked Tenzin in the face, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. He sat up quickly after his assault and looked at Meelo.

"Meelo! For the last time, please not dur–" Meelo was fast asleep. A softer rush of wind patted Tenzin's cheek, turning his attention to Korra.

"Korra?" She gave a huge grin, and sent a breeze around Tenzin's face. Tenzin suddenly connected the dots, and jumped up, excited as an old man could be.

"YOU DID IT!" He grabbed Korra by the shoulders and gave her a huge hug. Korra bursted out laughing, but it seemed that Tenzin realized what he did as he leaped away from Korra, clearing his throat as an embarrassed flush covered his face.

"Okay! Jinora, Ikki, Meelo if you would please give Korra and I some privacy." The three air-bending children suddenly snapped out of meditation (Or in Meelo's case, sleep.) and gave cries of joy.

"Yah! Korra can air-bend like us, now!" Ikki shouted, rushing off home on an air ball.

"Hehe, bye Korra! I'll teach you tricks later." Meelo let rip a huge fart and flew off, green smoke falling him.

"This reminds of one of my books! Except the girl was actually a man, and the boy was actually a girl… Bye Korra!" Jinora cried, before catching up with her siblings.

Korra let a smile pass her lips as Jinora almost crashed into Asami, who was walking towards the meditation area.

"Oh! Hi Asami! Korra can air-bend!" Before Asami could reply, Jinora flew into the air. Tenzin turned to Korra, a gleam in his eye,

"So? How did you do it! Did all those practices pay off?" Korra scratched the back of her head, as Asami finally stood next to the Avatar, smiling for the response to come.

"It helped, but Asami taught me how." Tenzin looked at the Sato Heiress, shocked.

"Asami? You air-bend." To prove his point, Asami extended her hand, palm up and a small ball of air formed.

"Ever since I was a child." Tenzin suddenly reached out and gave Asami a huge bearhug.

"THANK YOU! You don't know how long I've tried to teach this stubborn little Avatar how to–" Korra summoned a gush of air and hit the back of Tenzin's bald head.

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" Tenzin released Asami, and together they let loose a huge laugh. Tenzin turned back to Asami, now a reasonable distance away from her.

"So, how did you do it?" Asami shrugged.

"I taught her the basics really. Like–"

"KORRRRRRRRAAAAAAA! AAAASSSSSSAAAAMMMMIIII! TTTEEEENNN–" A loud clap was heard somewhere near the bushes.

"We don't want to wake up the freakin' island, Bo!" Mako cried, emerging from Bolin, who was rubbing the back of his head. Bolin gave a sheepish grin, and locked eyes with Korra.

"Korra, Asami, Tenzin. Pema said breakfast is going to be done in–" Korra leaped into the air, and took off in a sprint, yelling at the top of her lungs,

"FFFOOOODDD!" Bolin ran to catch up with her, laughing his head off. The remaining people laughed. Tenzin chuckled a bit, before placing his hands on Mako's and Asami's shoulders.

"Please tell Pema, I will be there shortly." Tenzin stated, before going back to the meditation pavilion. Mako and Asami nodded, and started walking towards the Air-Temple.

"So Asami…" Mako started, attempting to put his arm around her shoulder. She moved out of the way, causing his hand to drop.

"Mako, I thought I made it clear after our 'Sorry I hit you' date, that I didn't have any romantic feelings for you." Asami stated sternly. Mako remained silent. Asami looked ahead, catching Korra flying into the air, and delivering a fire attack to Bolin as he followed her into the sky with random earth pillars.

She left it at that.

**A/N:** BladeMaster357, I hope this suits you :D it was a wonder to make!

The only pairings I support are Korrasami and Borra! OFF WITH MASAMI'S HEAD! (I don't like Mako with anyone… he's too cold.) Review? I do take prompts.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** WARNING! KORRASAMI LOVE! Don't read if you don't like Korrasami. Dom!Korra. :D

**Title:** Kitchen Fun

**Words:** 236

"Korra…" Asami panted as Korra's assault on her neck didn't let up, "We're-e… gonna-a… get… hmmm…" Korra licked the spot she had just bit, and been to trail her kisses upwards.

Asami let out a satisfied moan as Korra gave her jaw butterfly kisses. She wrapped her arms around the Avatar's neck, attempting to connect her hot lips with her lover's. Korra didn't budge, but went down slowly towards Asami's cleavage. It just drove Asami wild the way that their bodies were pressed up against each other, almost like they were one.

"Hmm… Korra..." Korra's hands began to get bold and started to massage Asami's hips. Asami opened her eyes a little, scanning left and right to see if anyone would enter the kitchen. They could get caught any minute, but that's what made it more exciting, more of a turn-on.

Korra's hands began to grope her ass attentively; Asami bit her lower lip to suppress a moan–her ass was sensitive. Asami grabbed Korra's red cheeks roughly, and connected their lips together. She needed this.

Korra bit her lower lip softly, and licked the love bite. Asami nerves' were on fire, she wanted Korra so badly. She opened her mouth to let Korra drive her wild, but the Avatar pulled away completely, and out of Asami's arms. In fact, Korra suddenly stopped making out with Asami to go to the refrigerator.

"Korra–"

"Hello Korra… and Asami?" Bolin looked between both girls, before doing a double take at Korra.

"Korra… is that lip stick on your neck?"

**A/N:** … Oh Bolin.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** ASDFGHJKL;! THE NEW LEGEND OF KORRA EPISODE ;_; Poor Asami… I'll just ship her with Korra and let Mako die somewhere… and Bolin can have Pabu… PROBLEM SOLVED!

**Title:** Why?

**Words:** 128

Asami looked away as Mako carried Korra bridal-style. It was painful to watch.

Her chest–there was this hollow feeling inside, and it hurt. Her heart hurt. Mako had hurt her…

But, if it weren't for Bolin, Asami still wouldn't have known the whole truth. She would have suspected, but never known.

Now she knew.

But she didn't blame Korra, that girl never did anything. All the trouble came to her. It found her even though she didn't deserve any of it.

It was Mako she blamed. Who was she kidding, Asami didn't blame Mako.

She blamed herself, for not being good enough. She was never good enough. Her mother died, her dad betrayed her, and now her boyfriend likes someone else.

She would never be good enough.

**A/N:** I'm just raging at all the Makorra! :( Stupid Mako, you can't have everything you want! Sorry if it sucks, I just finished watching the episode.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I was thinking of taking a 30 day writing challenge…

**Title:** Space

**Words:** 618

"Asami, can we at least talk about this!" Mako yelled as Asami walked away from him. She stopped walking, turned on a dime, and faced Mako with steady eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about Mako. I've made my feelings clear." Mako ran his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"Ya, but let's at least give it a try, and if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out!" Asami said nothing as she began to walk across the gym to the exit. Mako growled and followed her.

"Asami." No answer.

"Asami!" She was getting closer to the door. Mako sprinted to catch her, and grabbed her arm before she could touch the handle.

"Hear me out!" Asami swatted his hand away.

"How many more reasons do you want Mako! One, I don't like you in a romantic way! That should be enough! And my opinion of you isn't going to change, but get worse, if you keep acting this way!" Mako opened his mouth to counter, but nothing came out. Asami turned around, storming out of the gym, Mako still following her.

"But, I like you Asami..." Asami rolled her eyes, and kept on walking.

"Ya, but I don't like you like that. There's no point in a relationship that's one sided." Asami griped the handle to the main doors. She turned around and saw Mako standing at the other end of the lobby, staring at her—almost desperately.

Even though he couldn't see it, she gave him a small smile and shouted.

"Don't worry, there's a girl out there for you, but it's not me." she opened the doors leading to Republic City and left.

She felt relived when she saw her moped waiting for her.

She needed to get away, especially from Mako. Gosh, that boy... Even though Asami was a bit harsh on him, he couldn't get everything he wanted by throwing a tantrum.

She slipped on her helmet and her infamous green goggles and turned on her baby. It was her first vehicle, and she loved her to death.

Once she hit the main road, she turned left, towards the park, instead of right towards the direction of her mansion. Asami was so absorbed in getting away from the Arena that she barely noticed when a familiar person ran across the road—

—A familiar Avatar. "Watch out!" Asami twisted her moped in time to avoid a collision with Korra, who thankfully, jumped out of the way just in time. Asami quickly parked her moped and ran to Korra, who was dusting off her clothes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Korra! I'm so stupid!" Korra gave a chuckle after she finished cleaning herself and took a look at Asami.

"I'm fine, but the question should be: are _you _okay? You don't look so hot..." Asami removed her goggles and helmet, freeing her luscious hair and gave a sigh.

"I just needed to get away from—"

"Mako?" Korra finished, a smirk on her face. Asami eyed her suspiciously, but nodded. Korra bursted out laughing,

"Bolin owes me!" Her laughing subsided as she noticed the lack of happiness on Asami's face.

"Hey, you wanna come with me somewhere?" Asami eye's feigned the slightest interest.

"Depends..." But she could never resist playing around with the Avatar. Maybe that's another reason why Asami wouldn't date Mako, he was just too serious and didn't know how to have fun. The total opposite of Kor—

"Air Temple Island. I know a place that will clear you up." Korra grinned and grabbed Asami's hand, leading her in the direction of Air Temple Island. Asami's moped, Mako, and the rest of her problems were completely forgotten.

Thanks to Korra.

**A/N:** I typed this before episode 9 came out… -shaking my head- very disappointing. They are rushing through all the character development, making it look half-assed. Speaking of episode 9, check out Amon Appreciation Hour! Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Can't wait till the finale! ;_; Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I'm so glad I got SS Korrasami more… tourists…

**Title:** Late Night Talks

**Words:** 1116

Korra laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of the Air Temple. It was 2 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing as fast as Asami's Sato-mobiles.

Asami. Mako.

Korra sighed and turned on her side, now facing the wall. What the hell was wrong with Mako? That little—he had hurt Asami! What kind of boyfriend does that? Korra growled and closed her eyes.

After the whole episode with Mako carrying her to Oogi, she knocked out and didn't wake up until two days later, her body fully rested. She woke up at the Air Temple, in her own room, with Bolin to the right of her fast asleep.

_She softly shook Bolin awake. He grumbled something at first, but after really nudging him, he woke up._

_"Huh? Wha–Korra! You're awake!" Korra smiled and asked him if he could bring her up to speed on everything she missed. _

_He explained how they tried to look for her, how they raided an Equalists camp; how they figured out it was Tarrlok, and how Naga was wandering the streets with her on her back. _

_Korra listened silently until he added something else, "Asami and Mako have been fighting... A lot. I'm not too sure why, but it's bad." Korra's eyes widen, and then she remembered how Asami had looked at her when Mako had carried her to Oogi._

_"It's because of me..." She whispered. _

Ever since then, Korra had hardly seen Mako or Asami. Sure, she saw them at breakfast, but the atmosphere was always cold. Heck, even Meelo had said something. After breakfast, Tenzin usually wiped her away to teach her air bending skills, which was slightly working now. She was able to make the smallest of breezes.

Well, going back to Korra, there was a reason why she was wake at 2 in the morning.

One reason was because of those Amon nightmares. They had gotten even scarier since she had escaped from Tarrlok's hold.

The second reason—the last and most important—was because of Asami. It had now been three days since she had woke up from her wounds, and every night she had heard Asami's sobs. It hurt Korra. It hurt her deeply that she couldn't do anything because she was the cause of those heart-wrenching sobs. It was the most horrible feeling you could ever feel.

Korra shook her head and sat up. She needed to get outta here and release some steam. She jumped off the bed silently and put on her boots. She was already wearing her normal attire, so there was no reason to change, plus her hair was already up.

She opened the door and closed it quietly, now in the dark hallway. She was about to head right down the hallway, but something was bugging her. She walked over to Asami's door and put her ear to it.

It was silent. Korra smiled softly, glad that her only female friend wasn't suffering. She continued her silent journey through the Air Temple and made it out safely and quietly. She paused, not knowing where to go. Then it hit her.

She walked towards the south tip of the island, which was filled with trees and bushes, making it appear like a forest. She spotted a familiar tree that signaled her paradise was near.

She increased her pace and moved aside some leaves, and there it was. Her paradise—

Was blocked off by Asami's back.

"Asami?" Korra opened her mouth with out thinking, and froze. She didn't even take into consideration that Asami needed some space.

Asami glanced back at her, and returned to stare out at the beautiful ocean, but it seemed she was thinking instead of admiring. Korra began to backtrack slowly.

"You know what, sorry. I know you need your space, so I'll be—" Asami shifted her body around to where Korra could see her red eyes and wet cheeks. She had been crying.

"Please stay." Asami whispered, her voice raspy and broken. She needed someone.

Korra slowly took her spot to the left of Asami and sat there in silence, not sure how to comfort her friend.

"I just hate how people give me so much space," Asami started off, bring her knees to her chest and hugging them, "I've had enough space, what I really want is someone to talk too." Korra remained silent. Asami glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

"Asami..." Asami turned her attention away from the view. "I don't like Mako... I used to, but that was before I met you ... I confessed to him later while you two were dating so I could get it off my chest and move on." She hugged her knees, and stared off into the dark sea.

"Bolin told me you guys kissed..." Asami added, no emotion in her eyes. Korra rubbed her face, choosing her words carefully. One wrong word and she could kiss her friendship with Asami goodbye.

"Ya. That. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't kiss him so I could break you guys up... I kinda got lost in the moment, and Mako wouldn't shut up... You have every right to hate me!" A small smile appeared on Asami's face.

"Thanks for being honest Korra..." Asami rested her head on her knees, in deep thought.

"No problem..." Asami sighed and turned to Korra, looking her straight in the eye.

"At least you're not like Mako, he tried to cover it up with petty lies. I could see right through them." Korra extended her legs and leaned back, her arms behind her, supporting her body. She stared off into space, thinking carefully about Asami's words.

"Asami, you're a wonderful, outgoing, extraordinary, smart, kind hearted, athletic, attractive and down to earth girl. You deserve someone who will make you feel safe, secure, warm, and loved. Not some boy who doesn't have his priorities figured out or what he wants in a girl." Asami turned back to the sea, letting her words sink in.

"Are you saying all that because you still like Mako?" Korra snapped her attention to Asami, her eyes wide.

"Wha—No! I told you I don't like Mako anymore!" She crossed her arms, turning in the opposite direction, "I did mean it..." Asami let out a small chuckle. Slowly, she got up, dusted off her clothes and wiped away the dried up tears.

"Thank you Korra. That's exactly what I needed." As she started walking back to the Air Temple, she bent down and gave Korra a kiss on the cheek. Korra pressed her hand to the cheek Asami had kissed, watching the Sato Heiress walk away.

"Your welcome..."

**A/N:** I've been writing angsts scenes a lot… Hmmm… KORRASAMI! HOOT! :D Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Man, I can't wait till the finale! So many new ideas… And since I don't have any at the moment, lets go with some SMUT! (Rated T of course ;P)No sex foju! Dom! Korra. (There will be Dom! Asami later!)

**Title:** We can always count on some smut.

**Words:** 576

Asami's back was against the wall as Korra began needing her bare breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat; the sensation of Korra's hands running all over her body, the hot water beating down on both on them, and the cold wall behind her was driving her crazy.

Their shower had only started, but Asami knew that they were going to be here for a while. Thank god that she always went last while Korra was 'sleeping'.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, while the Avatar attacked her neck with her lips and bare breasts with her hands. Asami bit her lower lip as she wrapped one leg around Korra's thighs.

"Korra… oh god." She bit Asami's neck and trailed her kisses upward, just the way she knew she liked it. Asami threw her head back, loving the way her body was feeling. She unconsciously began to rock her hips flush against Korra's. She smirked against Asami's pulse point, and returned the favor.

Korra finally gave in, and connected their lips together; she could only stay from those plump lips for so long. Asami bit Korra's lips as the other darted her tongue inside her mouth, taking control. The Sato Heiress loved the way Korra's hot lips felt against hers, and pulled her closer. Korra pulled away to take a breath, and dove back in before Asami could register what happened.

While Asami was assaulting Korra's lips, the Avatar took the time to run her hands slowly down Asami's side; something she knew that made her girl weak. Asami shuddered, as her hold around Korra's neck tightened; it was like she was holding onto her like a life. Korra smirked at the moan Asami had made, and roughly grabbed her lover's plump ass.

Asami released a sigh of pleasure and pulled away, a string of saliva connected their mouths.

"Oh Korra…" She panted, resting her forehead against her girlfriends, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed. Korra nipped at Asami's ear as she placed one of her legs in between her partner's. Even though the shower was spraying out hot water, the undeniable heat radiating from down there was not because of the temperature.

Korra began moving her knee slowly, as Asami reconnected their lips, suppressing a loud moan from escaping past her thoughts. Korra knew this was another one of Asami's weakness, teasing. Asami couldn't take this anymore, Korra's soft lips on her's, Korra's hands on her ass, Korra's body making her feel good, Korra, Korra, Korra–

Over the rushing of the water, Asami thought she heard a closing sound. She unwillingly disconnected their lips, and even in the throws of pleasure and passion, she panted, "Did you hear that?" Korra slide her hand down Asami's front.

"Nope," She smirked, and reconnected their lips, taking advantage of the situation to enter Asami's mouth with her tongue.

Asami's hold on the Avatar tightened. She closed her eyes, her face flushing even more when Korra touched a very sensitive spot of hers. She forgot all about the noise, and let Korra have her way with her.

Tenzin stood outside the bathroom door, his face a blaze like a fire bender's flame. He had quickly stepped in to get a washcloth for Meelo's fever, but he was met with quite a show–

He coughed, his blush going down the slightest and turned back to his room.

"We really need to get rid of those transparent shower curtains…"

**A/N:** Naughty Tenzin… xD! Yup. We can always count on some smut. NO SEX FOJU!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I've been writing these on Evernote and emailing them to myself. Yup. Can't get enough of this couple. Until June 23th, all of these few chapters might end up being the same. Sorry. Remember, I do accept prompts!

**Title:** Sleep.

**Words:** 481

"Korra?" Asami whispered as she opened the door to the Avatar's bedroom. She heard some movement coming from the direction of the bed, and walked over, the moonlight guiding her. She really shouldn't be doing this because Korra had an extreme Avatar training day today, but she wanted to see her. She needed too.

She lifted up the cover, and slipped in, cuddling up to Korra's warm body. The Avatar sighed, and shifted around to look at her girlfriend.

"Asami?" Korra asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes awake, "What are you doing here?" She suppressed a yawn from coming out. Asami felt bad, and cuddled into Korra's neck.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I just really needed to see you..." Asami blushed, but because it was dark, Korra didn't notice. The Avatar chuckled, and wrapped her arms around Asami.

"It's okay, if you wake me up," Korra kissed the top of Asami's head softly, "Plus I was having a dream about you..." Asami sighed in content and kissed Korra's neck.

"Must've been nice, but the real me is better." She shivered. Korra rubbed her bare arms, and pulled the covers over their shoulders.

"Ya, the real thing is better." Korra lifted up Asami's chin and gave her a small peck on the lips. Asami smiled and cuddled back into Korra's embrace, her heart racing.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? My room's all cold and lonely, and you're so warm." Korra chuckled and kissed the tip of Asami's nose.

"Do you really need to ask?" Asami chuckled lightly, and pecked Korra's cheek. In return, Korra ran her fingers under the bottom hem of Asami's red sleep shirt. The Sato Heiress' breath hitched in her throat. Korra leaned in and licked Asami's ear.

"So was there a particular reason why you _needed _to see me? Hmmm..." Korra's hands were now running all over her flat stomach. Asami was flushing and gripping Korra's blue sleep shirt.

"N–no! I ju–st missed you–u..." Korra shifted her girl's weight on top of her and began massaging her ass. "Uh huh." She accused, as Asami moaned.

"Ko–rra!" Said girl roughly grabbed her ass, causing Asami to bit her lower lip. "You're so sexy when you're on top." Korra chuckled and gave her lover's ass a slap, before returning her hands to her waist, massaging her love handles. Asami buried her head into Korra's neck, her face a flamed.

"Not funny!" Korra smiled and gave Asami a kiss on her forehead. "You know you love me." Asami also smiled.

"I do..." Korra smiled softly; those were the exact words she wanted to hear come out of Asami's mouth on their wedding day.

"Love you, too." Asami stifled a yawn as Korra readjusted the covers. "We should get some sleep..." The Avatar whispered.

Asami didn't respond because she had already fallen asleep in Korra's arms.

**A/N:** Hmm… I wrote this at night, so don't blame me. No sex or make outs. Sorry. For some reason, when I read the last sentence, the phrase "To write Love on her arms" comes into my head… weird… If you want me to write about a prompt, I'm open about it! (Also excuse the mistakes, its late.)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So I got up at 8 AM, assuming that there wasn't going to be a LoK episode because of the finale. And then I go on Wikipedia, looking for information for a new Korrasami story I'm writing and I see "General Iroh." I also assume its Zuko's Uncle, so I think nothing of it. Then I see this hot guy in red with golden eyes, but I also think nothing of it. So then I started reading episodes, and I see TURNING THE TIDES. I also assume that's the episode that's going to be the hour season finale on June 23rd. So I start reading it, surprised that they already have the information up. And then I see the airdate:

June 16 2012.

Then I go into a fit of rage because it was now 11:02 AM. And I woke up at 8 O'FREAKING CLOCK! :( So I start looking for the episode on the INTERNET. I find it; finish watching it after many attempts to load. (My thoughts on the WHOLE episode at the end of this chapter)

And then I realized I have my TV set up to record every LoK episode that comes out. –MEGA ULTRA FACE PALM– _**Moral of the story: Don't assume**__**.**_

**Title:** "I like Korra." (Rottenwraith, I'll get to your prompt, but I'm raging about Mako's existence. It will come directly after this one.)

**Words:** 160

"There might not be a relationship to worry about after this." Asami stormed out of the kitchen; angered that he could be so stupid and inconsiderate. Okay, she could take a hint when a guy didn't want to date her, since he was crushing on another girl. But, he cannot keep her and the girl he wants to date. He's got to choose one.

Inside, she was a little hurt. She liked Mako and Korra; she didn't want to hurt either of them… She wasn't like that. She cared for her friends, they were the only ones she had; they were her true only friends. She wouldn't be anything without Korra, Bolin or Mako.

Asami didn't notice Korra standing next to the doorway of the kitchen, her mouth slightly open.

When Mako didn't come back, Korra went to investigate, and ended up hearing the 'argument'. She didn't get the whole thing, but she got enough.

'_This wasn't suppose to happen.'_

**A/N:** Pretty short, but I'm still raging at all the Makorra. **"Ladies and Gentlemen, this just in! The Masami ship is another titanic! Gone for good, in the depths of the Fandom. May we remember all those were lost." **Now, you guys may stop reading here if you would like, the next paragraphs will be my thoughts on the episode.

**THOUGHTS:** First off, I saw the episode twice! (On my phone then on my TV), and I just have to point out… WHERE WAS BOLIN? He was there… but he wasn't, they have turned him into a background character. No. That's not right, it's BOLIN we are talking about here! The extremely cute, goofy goof who everyone loves! I know the reason I started watching the LoK was because I saw that swimming pool scene where he tells Asami's butler "Now pat me dry." And I thought it was hilarious. Without Bolin… the show is almost depressing. Take it back, it IS depressing.

Second, love the fight scenes. Tenzin kicked ass. So did Lin. And don't even get me started on Asami's ass kicking! (Okay, Mako's kicks were kinda cool, but get him away from Korra and Asami, and the guys pretty chill for a fire bender.) I didn't like how **THE AVATAR** didn't have any amazing fight scenes, but then again she already had her spot light. (Hardly any Bolin moments/fight scenes besides that "Its moustache man!" on Naga.)

I bet you no one knows why they had Pema give birth is this episode. No one? Well, it's super simple if you watch the little details. Tenzin made a comment about Amon taking his kids, and then that whole Lin looking back at Tenzin's family because she is going to protect them. (Epic scene Lin, I loved how she just let Amon take her bending, it was full of honor. She admitted defeat with pride to protect Korra even though she thinks she'll do Republic City more harm then good) Still no one gets it? Ten bucks, that Amon's going to some how get his hands on Baby Rohan. (Who was adorable.)

The Mako and Asami 'scene'. Loved Pema's face as she was leaving. But I think that scene was needed. Sure, they (are) acted/acting immature about the whole thing, creating all this drama in the process. But in a way, this is character development, even if it's some bad one. Mako avoiding the situation to deal with bigger problems, and Asami wanting to deal with the situation to get it over with so they could deal with the bigger problems. They say opposites attract, but not it this case. Even though Asami's way of handling things is more reasonable (to me), they should really wait to get everything settled. Who knows, maybe something good can come out from it. (Even if it's not Korrasami ;_: .)

Speaking of Korrasami. I spotted some… it is now canon! :D That whole "I like Korra" scene thingy. And the whole (flirting) thing about parking! I'm not sure, but the way they were talking to each other about driving, I got the impression that Asami has taught Korra how to drive off screen… It came across like she was disappoint with her because she didn't learn anything. (I liked how she kicked Mako out, and emphasized that he should sit with KORRA. Do I sense a love triangle here?)

MEELO! Love that dude. "That lady is my hero." was the best line ever! I already found a GIF of Lin falling down after Amon took her bending away, and on the bottom it says, "That Lady is my Hero." The kids are adorable. Especially that "Get away from my dad's ex girlfriend." And "Get off our island." I wish I were an air bending ass kicker as a kid. (Why do I have the feeling that Rohan is going to be a mama's boy…)

Back to the Lin fight scene. She reminded me of Toph so much at the end of Avatar. ;_; Like mother, like daughter. I couldn't help but think that when Lin closed her eyes RIGHT before Amon took her bending, that she was thinking 'I'm sorry mom.' I just know Toph came into her mind.

Did I miss anything? The Lieutenant's voice was sexy!

I got to admit, even though I'm not a fan of Makorra, those were some nice FORCED scenes. Way to go Mako, you EXCEL as an actor.

"Can I have some hot water? Korra wants some more tea." Dude… you're not her servant, you're just her friend that trying to kiss ass right there… "You're a fire bender, do it yourself." Owned. Asami isn't your lap dog either. I still think that the Masami scene was much needed, but they both could've handled the situation differently and more mature.

ALMOST FORGOT! I'm not sure what, but by Hiroshi having that picture of little Asami and her mother (beautiful lady, I also pictured her like that), something is going to happen… Like I don't know… him turn on the Equalists or something… OR! Asami's mother isn't dead… like Amon hired someone, a fire bender, to "take care of her." And then took her, while she was still alive. Like bait. (And to thank the fire bender, Amon took his bending away.)

Another thing to add that I almost forgot: Some dude who predicted episode 10 accurately before it came out (He works for the show apparently) said that Mako was going to lose his bending :DD But poor Mako, even though fire bending is what makes him kinda cool… but HA! Karma's a bitch ain't she? :P

I have just realized that there is practically no story in this… just my thoughts and things that I do to watch LoK… Oops.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I got wrapped up in other stories and in my summer school. I hope you enjoy this, Rottenwraith! I ran with it like you said :D

**Title/Prompt:** Adoption (Rottenwraith.)

**Words:** 1071

Amon was defeated 10 years ago.

Things had changed after that, not instantly, but things changed. Korra's romance with Mako didn't work out – it didn't even last a year. Since the arena shut down – and so did pro-bending – that left the Fire Ferrets to search for jobs.

The brothers – with some help from Asami and Korra – ended up opening a small bending school. Mako would teach fire bender kids the basics, Bolin would teach the earth benders, and Korra would work with the little water and air benders. Asami would help out with the non-benders and show them some basic fighting moves so they could last.

Every Friday, the benders would spare each other, but to make it even, benders of the same element fought. The brothers figured out it would be unfair to have Asami's non-bender go up against Korra's water benders, but they did spice it up.

At the end of the school year – the school was a one-year to help them with their basics – Mako and Bolin would organize a match, very similar to how the pro-bending matches were set up. They even had their own mini platform just like in the arena, except they would fall on pillows instead of water.

The rules were like that of a pro bending match but instead of three members, the teams had four: a fire bender, an earth bender, a non-bender, and either a water/air bender. (Since there were so few of them.)

The fire bender, earth bender, and water/air bender would fight for three rounds. No matter what the score was – even if the losing team didn't get any points – the non-benders would also fight for three rounds one to one, and the points earned by them would be added to their teams.

And if for some reason the number of kids were un-even, for instance, if they were missing a water/air bender, the teacher of that element would fight with those kids. So if a team was missing an earth bender, Bolin would be on their team and the same would go for Korra, Mako, and Asami. It would make the whole matches even.

But of course, all these mini pro bending matches happened the last week of the program, and parents were welcome to watch. According to the kids, it was a blast.

The school eventually got more teachers, especially more water and air bending teachers to help out Korra when she went to go do Avatar things and more kids started applying. The school became so big that Mako and Bolin started hiring multiple teachers for the elements. They even hired Meelo when more air bending kids came to apply!

NTA, the school for benders and non-benders, was a success.

But that was only the brothers; things were different with Korra and Asami.

Asami had two jobs, working as a teacher at the Mako's and Bolin's school and as a part time mechanic. She would occasionally give driving classes, but her main priority was teaching the little ones self-defense classes.

As the years passed, Korra and Asami got closer; their friendship blossomed.

Occasionally, Korra had to leave several months a year to go to the restored air temples and learn things from the ancient nomads that Tenzin didn't even know about. She would then travel around the world, restoring peace to people and places as she went.

During one of her journeys, she just happened to be on the Emerald Island's shore when she saw an island near the horizon. She was feeling rather stressed out, and swam there to meditate. She eventually fell asleep, and awoke in the middle of the ocean – Emerald Island nowhere in sight.

She remembered the story about the Lion Turtle and how he had helped Aang. Quickly, she jumped off and into the ocean and swam around the moving island. Sure enough, she found his face.

_The Lion Turtle gently lifted up Korra to the surface. _

_Instantly, she bowed._

"_I am sorry to wander onto you. I clearly thought this was an island." _

"_The true mind can weather all the lie and illusions without being lost." Korra looked up at the Lion Turtle's wise eyes._

"_You told that to Avatar Aang." He nodded._

"_He needed guidance and I assisted him in his journey. I sense you need guidance as well." Korra stood up._

"_But I was just looking for a place to meditate in peace." He smiled._

"_We can never obtain peace in the outer world until we make peace with ourselves." Korra nodded, and climbed up onto the Lion Turtle's back. She made herself comfortable in a clearing – the ground warm with moss – and began to meditate._

_It took a while, but after days of mediation, she suddenly opened her eyes and it was like she was seeing differently._

"_You're heart and soul are clear of doubt. Come." Korra obeyed and jumped into the water and swam near the Lion Turtle's face. _

_He lifted her up again._

"_You have found the solution." Korra bowed._

"_I have, and I ask for your assistance." The Lion Turtle nodded, already knowing what Korra needed._

"_I wish to help all. With my energy bending, I can restore a person's bending, but I want to help non-benders as well." She paused and gathered her words carefully._

"_I want to use my energy bending to give someone the ability to bend, because everyone deserves to experience it, even if it's once." Asami's face drifted into her mind. _

"_Being deeply loved by someone give you strength, while loving someone deeply give you courage." Korra blushed, but nodded. Silently, the Lion Turtle brought out his other hand, and touched Korra's forehead and chest. The tips of his fingers began to grow green, and Korra entered the Avatar state. _

_The process lasted only a second, but it felt like years of knowledge and wisdom was passing through Korra._

"_As you said, everyone deserves a chance. Go and spread this happiness." The Lion Turtle gestured his head towards an island in front of him. Korra turned around and found herself looking at Emerald Island. _

_With the wind kissing her face, and knew knowledge and understanding flowing through her, she bowed to the Lion Turtle once more before jumped off his claw. _

_She swam to the island with ease and finally reached the shore. When she turned back, the Lion Turtle was gone. It was like he was never there._

**A/N:** Were you thinking of adoption of a child? In that case, sorry to disappoint, but I had my doubts about that one. It would have been too risky for my taste. So I came up with this! Korrasami if you really squint…

If you have some criticism, please feel free and write a review about it! I enjoy reading everyone's thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Man, you guys are awesome! Thanks for all the kind words, much obliged! And please, continue to leave me reviews/comments! (Come on FF, why'd you have to change it to COMMENTS? We sound like YouTube now!) CONTAINS LIME!

**Title:** Distractions

**Words:** 1440

The alarm went off. Korra shifted away from it and tried to fall back into a peaceful slumber. It kept at it. She groaned and slammed her fist on the snooze button, silencing it. To make sure it wouldn't beep again, she pulled the plug from the wall

The only reason she had an alarm clock (for the night) was because today was a special day. She would begin her real air bending training – now that she could actually air bend. Tenzin and the kids would teach her the basic forms for the whole day, starting at dawn.

Which according the alarm clock was right now.

Korra groaned again and sat up slowly. With her eyes still shut, she swung her legs over her bed and stretched. Just as she was letting out a yawn, she heard her door slide open.

"Hey." Korra peeked one eye opened and gave a small smile.

"Hey gorgeous." Asami giggled and closed the door to Korra's room. With her eyes still closed, Korra leaned back and flopped back onto the bed. She heard Asami walk closer until she felt the Sato Heiress straddle her waist. Korra gave a lazy smile; her eyes remained closed.

"What brings you over to the other side of the hallway?" Asami bent down and brushed Korra's bangs away, giving her forehead a small kiss.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck on your air bending training and…" She trailed her butterfly kisses down to Korra's cheek. Korra only smiled and let Asami caress her. Slowly, she brought up her hands to Asami's waist and massaged her smooth skin that was peeking out from under her sleep shirt.

"Hmm… that's nice to know." Asami brushed her lips against Korra's mouth, "But what's the other thing?" Asami giggled and sat up, adjusting herself on Korra's waist. Korra continued to caress Asami's sides, loving the way the skin was so smooth and warm.

"First, open your eyes." She gave a playful pout, but Korra couldn't see that, "'I wanna see your beautiful blues." Korra smiled and slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light in the room. She removed one hand from Asami's waist to rub off the excess sleep from her eyes. Asami smiled at her, warmth spreading through her body. It was a wonderful thing to see: Korra, her hair spread out next to her like a wave and her cute expressions. How could this day get any better?

"Happy?" Asami absent-mindedly brought her hands up to Korra's collarbone and began massaging the muscle softly. Korra smiled and looked into Asami's sparkling green eyes.

"Not yet…" She whispered as she bent down to steal a quick kiss from the Avatar. Korra smiled against her warm lips and wrapped her arms against her girlfriend's waist. Asami began to pull away slowly, but Korra placed her hand behind Asami's head and brought her down for more lip lock.

Korra finally allowed her to pull away and Asami giggled, a small blush forming on her white cheeks.

"Couldn't get enough of me or what?" Korra rolled her eyes as Asami nuzzled Korra's neck, giving her warm skin a quick kiss.

"I missed you last night…" Asami pouted against Korra's neck. The Avatar was slowly caressing her back.

"Didn't dream of me last night?" Korra laughed softly and Asami loved how it felt against her body. Korra turned her head and gave Asami's forehead a quick kiss.

"Of course I did, but the real you is better…" They stayed silent; enjoying the comfort of the other in their arms as the world slowly woke up.

"Hey, you wanted to give me two things. What was the other one?" Korra asked, breaking the silence. Asami smiled and sat up again. In a seductive way, she placed her hands on Korra's abdomen. She bit her lower lip and gazed at her in a way she would during 'nightly activities'.

"Hmm… you could call it motivation." She slid her hands under Korra's nightshirt and ran her hands up and down Korra's toned abs. Korra got the hint and blushed lightly. Slowly, she ran her hands against Asami's thighs, smirking.

"Motivation? What for…" Asami smiled and licked her lips, giving them just enough glaze so that the sun would make them irresistible. Korra licked her dry lips.

"So you could finish your air bending training faster," She bent down and brushed her lips against Korra's in a teasing manner, "And come and keep me company…" Korra smirked and ran her hands down towards Asami's lower back. Asami tried not close her eyes in pleasure, but damn Korra for knowing all of her weak spots.

"I'll consider your offer," She turned her head to the side and brushed her lips against Asami's ear, "But you'll need to convince me…" She nipped at her ear and Asami gave a low moan. Slowly, Asami wound her hands around Korra's neck and drew her closer as Korra's lips trailed towards her neck, another one of her weak spots.

"Korra…" Asami loved this and hated it at the same time. She loved Korra, with all her heart, but she hated how when she tried to seduce the Avatar, she would always turn the tables on her and turn her into a moaning puddle of goo.

"You don't sound very convincing Ms. Sato…" Korra's hands slipped into Asami's nightshirt as she bit down on her pulse point – not to hard, but hard enough to leave a mark later.

"Mmmm… so good…" Asami suddenly pulled away from Korra's touch, her chest heaving and her face flushed. Despite those cute factors, there was determination in her eyes. Korra smirked, and put her hands behind her head, ready for the show that Asami was about to give her.

Asami's eyes glazed over as she bit her lower lip. She slowly drew in a deep breath, pushing her assets out for Korra's gaze. Teasingly, she began to rock her hips back and forth, almost painfully slow. Korra smiled, she was enjoying this. Asami locked eyes with the Avatar, and winked. She ran her hands down her own body, making sure to get Korra's attention. She did – Korra was almost drooling.

Asami smirked. She slowly grabbed the hem of her own red sleep shirt and slowly began to pick it up, revealing little bits of skin. Korra licked her dry lips, grabbing a pillow to support her neck as her hands started to caress Asami's exposed sides. Asami moaned softly, loving the feel of Korra touching her. Korra, too, loved the feeling of Asami's body rocking on top of her's.

"Let me help you with that…" Korra grabbed the hem of Asami's shirt and lifted it up, exposing her bare breasts. Asami shuddered when the coldness of the morning drifted across her skin. Korra's hands returned to her sides, and she smiled.

"Cold?" She ran her hands against Asami's breasts, abdomen and thighs – her touch igniting the inner flame with her.

"Mm… Korra." Asami placed her hands against Korra's torso to allow her to rock faster –

The door to the Avatar's room suddenly opened.

"Hey Korra! Wake up! It's time for air bending – oh." Korra and Asami froze as Ikki stood in the doorway, just staring. With her face flushed, Korra quickly cupped Asami's bare breast to hide them Ikki. Asami shuddered at the touch, her face, too, now a flamed.

"Ikki!" Ikki stayed where she was, now smirking.

"So this it was you two making the sounds… " She giggled, and ran out, leaving the door open. Korra groaned and threw her head back on the pillow, letting her hands fall from Asami's chest. The Sato Heiress cleared her throat and got off of Korra, looking for her discarded shirt. Korra watched her silently as Asami fixed herself up.

She sighed and sat up. She glanced over to the clock and groaned.

It was 6:26 AM. No wonder Tenzin had sent Ikki to look for her. Asami walked over to Korra, and lifted her chin up to give her a quick kiss. Korra smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist bring her closer. She brushed their lips against each other's.

"Such a distraction." Korra leaned up and gave Asami a kiss on her neck. She smiled and pulled away from Korra's embrace. Asami made sure to swaying her hips as she walked to the door.

"I know," Asami paused and licked her lips, before sending her girlfriend a wink, "We'll finish what we started later…" With a flip of her hair, she left.

Korra let a smile drift onto her face. God, she loved that girl.

**A/N:** So there you have it folks! Leave me a review/comment telling me what you think! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't written anything in a while! I was "trying" to do a rewrite of the season finale… but it's gonna take forever! (I'm trying to not give up on it, but I think I'll save it for another story I'm thinking of ;P) But in the meanwhile, the Olympics are distracting me, and so is Skyrim… and tumblr. (The link to my tumblr is on my profile page! In case anyone is interested… )

**Guys!** I could really use your help! _Red and Blue is a series of 100 Korra and Asami __**drabbles/one-shots/prompts**_**! I need some drabbles/one-shots/prompts!**

Thanks :D And I hope you enjoy this random little thing…

**Title:** I'd tap that.

**Words:** 219

Korra's jaw dropped as her eyes slung back and forward, as if a pocket watch was hypnotizing her. She was getting hypnotized, but by no pocket watch.

Something way better than a pocket watch. Something with curves and muscles. And just pure sexiness–

"Korra quit drooling, you've seen my ass before." Korra closed her jaw, subconsciously wiping the side of her mouth. Asami winked back at her as she bent down–slower than usual– to pick up her shirt that had been thrown somewhere in the heat of passionate… love bending. Korra was gladly watching from the edge of her bed, enjoying the air nip at her exposed skin.

Her eyes glazed over again as she just drank in the sight of naked Asami bent over, ass up–

"I'd tap that…" Korra muttered, loving the way Asami's ass–

"Korra!" The Avatar snapped out of her trance, blushing."What?" Asami smirked and walked over to her. Her hips swayed back and forth and Korra almost lost herself again–so curvy.

Asami pushed the Avatar back roughly and straddled her waist. Korra smirked, and grabbed hold of Asami's thighs.

"You know," Asami leaned down, her black hair creating a sort of curtain, "If you want to go another round, all you gotta do is ask."

Someone coughed. The couple looked up. Pema was standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Dinner's ready."

**A/N:** Like I said, it was random, but! I have _Yuri-hime_ to thank for that … video. xD Best three minutes of my life! (I am/was actually listening to it while writing this! It's catchy!) And thanks for all the reviews you guys! You'll rock!

**You guys want to give me some prompts?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks for all the prompts you guys! I'll try to use them all! This was originally on tumblr, and I liked the way I wrote it, so I've decided to post it. It's small, but I think it's effective.

**Title:** To much.

**Words: **92

Korra slumped down, ignoring the cold that crept up her body. She bit her lower lip to quiet the sobs, but it didn't work.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she began to punch the ice below her. Her hands were now numb thanks to the cold snow, and her knuckles were bright red because of the rocks underneath, but she didn't care.

She kept pounding, finding comfort in the pain that came with each hit. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, and then came a whisper.

"You're still amazing."

**A/N:** Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I was thinking of going back and editing all of these. In reality, they aren't suppose to be linked to each other, but I'm subconsciously doing that… Oh well. Thanks for all the prompts by the way! I'll be sure to use them… eventually.

**Title:** Technology

**Words:** 1007

"–And here's your, Korra." Asami handed out the last device to the Avatar. It was rectangular shaped, and kind of heavy. On the top and bottom of the thing was a collection of holes. But in between the holes, was a tiny vertical screen and a grid containing numbers and symbols. What is it?

Bolin seemed to be thinking the same thing, "Ah… Asami? What's this?" Mako nodded, also flipping the thing around.

Asami made eye contact with each of them; they all showed confusion. She gave a dry sigh.

"They're Future Industries latest creation; the telephone." Korra looked confused, Bolin tried to act like he knew what she was talking about, and Mako gasped.

"Are you serious?! These things are like a lot of–" He tried to hand the telephone back to her, "Asami, I can't accept this." She pushed his hand away, a confident smile riding on her lips.

"Do you think I just went through all that trouble for you to return them?" She shook her head, slightly amused. She pulled out her own "telephone".

"Well, now that you are stuck with them, I should explain how they work." They all nodded.

"See this red button?" She pointed to a small button with a strange symbol on it, just above the number grid, "That's the power button, it will turn the telephone off and on. Right now they are off, so turn them on by holding the button until it beeps." She demonstrated. They followed her instructions.

"If you flip them over, you'll see a string of seven numbers." She paused, waiting for them to take it in, "You all have your own number, but I put all of our numbers down so we could talk whenever," She sent a sly grin at Korra, but she didn't catch it.

"The first strong of numbers is Korra's, the second is Bolin's, third is Mako's, then the last one is mine." Bolin and Korra still looked slightly confused whereas Mako had some clue as to what she was talking about since the chief of police had a telephone.

"See this little screen?" She pointed to a small screen above the number grid, "If you type in a number on the keypad, it will appear." She pressed the number 1 on the keypad–not number grid–and it appeared on the screen.

"It can only hold up to seven numbers, but that's how long you guy's numbers are, so it's okay." She tapped the red power button and all the numbers vanished, "You can clear it by pressing the red button, but only click it. If you hold it, it will turn the phone off." Korra randomly clicked seven numbers then pressed the red button; they vanished. She grinned mischievously.

"Okay. So you see this green button?" She pointed to a green button across from the red one. "When you type in someone's telephone number, then you press that button, it will make a call." They looked at her as if she said that there were other planets besides earth.

She chuckled nervously, "Um… how about I show you?" Bolin nodded eagerly and the other's agreed.

"Okay, Korra. Go stand over there. I'm going to type in your telephone number and call you, okay? Your phone will start ringing when it has a call, so if you want to answer it, press the green button, if not, press the red button." Korra did as she was told.

She could see Asami punch in a set of numbers, then put the telephone to her ear. After a few seconds of silence, a beeping noise went off. Korra looked down at her phone, and sure enough, the screen was blinking and there was a set of numbers. She turned the phone over; making sure it was Asami's and not some other person. One had to take precaution.

She pressed the green button, and brought the phone to her ear, like Asami had. From where she was standing, she could see Asami's mouth moving–

"Pretty cool huh?" Korra erupted into a grin. It worked!

"This is awesome!" Asami chuckled, "It is, you can come back now." Suddenly the line went dead; Asami had ended the call. Korra started to walk back to the three.

Bolin was asking Asami a question when she arrived, "–if it doesn't turn on?" Asami stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, it should last a while. Just as long as you don't forget to turn it off, but if it does, just see me. I'll change the battery out for a new one." Bolin looked confused.

Asami sighed and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Bo." Mako scratched his cheek in confusion.

"What happens if someone calls you while you are talking to someone else?" Asami chuckled, "I'm not sure. It's still in development, but I can bring that up in the next board meeting." She looked down in thought, before she caught Korra's eyes.

"Got any questions, Avatar?" She asked with a mischievous grin. Korra looked down at her telephone, thinking.

"What happens if I leave it at Air Temple Island and one of you calls me?"

"Nothing, if someone is around they'll hear it. But you would never know who called you…" Asami spaced out for a moment, mumbling something that should like, "fix that at the board meeting…"

Suddenly, Asami's telephone went off. Without hesitation, she answered it. She walked a few paces away to have a private conservation; it was probably from the Industry. She walked back once the call was over.

"I got to go you guys, but one more thing." Even though she had a serious face on, there was a twinkle of amusement behind her emerald eyes.

"They're not water proof," She looked at Korra, "Fire proof," She looked at Mako, "Or earth proof." Bolin looked away in embarrassment. She grinned and then took her leave.

The next couple of days, Mako and Bolin had a hard time contacting Korra and Asami. They were "talking".

**A/N:** I know what the old phones looked like, and I'm not sure what time the Legend of Korra took place in… so this should do. Review?


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Long time, no read guys! Sorry about that long hiatus I had. I blame it on distractions and lack of inspiration. But I'm back, even if it's for only one chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review! They keep the fire going! :D

**Title: **Sleep

**Words: **926

"Let's stop here for the night." Mako suggested, watching as the sun began to lay on the horizon, ready to sleep like the rest of the crew. And to be honest, being in a forest in the middle of the night creeped him out.

"I second that." Bolin added, before a yawn escaped him.

As if she understood, Naga stopped walking in the middle of a clearing and whined tiredly. Korra smiled, scratching her behind the ears. Asami also patted Naga, running her fingers through her coat affectionately.

"Okay, okay. Everyone off Naga, she needs to rest!" Korra commanded. Bolin, being at the end, slipped off with ease. Then Mako jumped off, offering his help to Asami.

"Give me your hand." He stated, holding his hand out. Asami didn't even glance his way before she let go of Korra's waist and slide off effortlessly. Mako sighed; something's never changed. Korra hid her amused smile as she slide off Naga and guided her to the fire Bolin and Asami were now preparing.

"Hey Korra, could you start—" A tiny fire ball flew centimeters from Bolin's face—he fell back on his bottom in surprise—and landed nicely in between the twigs and leaves Asami had prepared. Korra smiled at Bolin's reaction and walked into the forest. Asami started to giggle as Bolin wiped soot off his almost burnt nose.

"Don't worry Bo, the girls will still love you with a burnt nose." Asami mentioned, tending the fire as Naga settled down behind her. Blushing, Bolin covered his nose.

"Is it that bad!?" He asked, trying to get a look at the damage. Mako scuffed as he walked over with logs for the fire.

"She's kidding, Bo. Your nose is fine." With a sign of relief, Bolin helped Asami tend the growing flame. Asami rolled her eyes, mentioning Mako's lack of humor. Either the fire bender didn't hear her comment or chose to ignore it.

"Look whose got dinner!" Korra sang, emerging from the trees with a five, big, juicy looking fish from a river knew by. Bolin began to drool, Asami licked her lips, and Mako smiled.

A few minutes later, the fish were cooked and everyone—including Naga—was full and satisfied.

"Best fish ever." Bolin mumbled, leaning back against a comfortable Naga. His eyes slowly began to drift closed. Meanwhile, the polar bear dog opened one eye, smiled to herself and went back to sleep.

Korra glanced over to Bolin and chuckled to herself as she manipulated the fire with her bending. Mako stared at Korra and thought about joining her, but someone beat him to it.

"Hey." Asami sat next to the Avatar and smiled. Korra looked up and returned it.

"Hey yourself." Mako scoffed and decided to go sleep next to Bolin instead. Forget girls, he thought, as he got comfortable and closed his eyes. Sleep came to him easy.

After a few minutes of talking with Asami and playing with the fire, Korra had an idea.

"Hey 'Sami, wanna do something cool?" Asami gave it some thought. What the hell, why not?

"Sure." Korra gave Asami the cutest grin she had ever seen. Reaching out, the Avatar intertwined their hands. Asami blushed.

"Okay, now don't freak out..." Slowly, Korra guided their hands to the fire. Not to close to get burned, but not far enough to feel cold. For a moment, Asami was confused, but then something happened.

She felt a sort of current, kinda like a warm shock, run through their hands. Then the fire started to move. And it was beautiful. Asami was so shocked and amazed that she didn't hear Korra lean in close.

"That's what bending feels like..." She whispered. With tears brewing in her eyes, Asami looked at Korra and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Korra blushed at her interesting show of affection and coughed to cover it up. To spear the Avatar any more embarrassment, Asami decided to let go of her hand. The seconds flew into the fire silently.

"Well, uh. I'm gonna hit the hay." Korra stated, letting the fire die down a bit. Awkwardly, she stood up and walked over to her other sleeping friends. Asami chuckled to herself; such a cute Avatar.

Also getting up, Asami walked over to crew. Korra had just squeezed herself in between Mako and Bolin and was getting comfortable against Bolin's shoulder. Asami smiled at Bolin. That boy was dead to the world.

"Night 'Sami." Korra mumbled, unaware that Ms. Sato was standing right in front of her. Pouting and crossing her arms, she contemplated where she was going to sleep.

Next to Mako was out of the question, they had just broken up after all. She would've slept against Bolin, but Naga's tail currently occupied that spot. So, that only left one other option.

Trying not to wake the boys, Asami settled herself in between Korra's legs and leant back against her front. Once she was comfortable with Korra's shoulder and neck, sleep began to greet her.

Just minutes after she drifted into Dream Land, Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's waist and kissed the top of her head before letting sleep return.

As the spirit of the moon watched over them and the fire protected them, Mako closed his eyes and slept with a frown.

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hope everyone has a wonderful 2013!


End file.
